


Unofficial Rangers: Mirage Force

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the Power Ranger universe equvalents of the Akibarangers?  Mirage Yellow, a master of disguise, is looking for Adam Park so that the trio can join a team of Power Rangers and protect the Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unofficial Rangers: Mirage Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



Her disguise was absolutely perfect. No one would ever expect the beautiful blonde girl in a lace trimmed dress was not human. The pastel fabric made small noises whenever she moved that only she could hear. She opened up her parasol to protect her from the sun.

People turned to stare at her.

One cat like ear flicked as a bug tried to land on it. She briefly considered that maybe the parasol had been a bit too much. Yes, the parasol was going too far. This disguise was ruined before she even really had a chance to use it.

She looked all around her before slipping into a women’s restroom. When she came out she was wearing a golden flight suit. This was definitely a better disguise than the one she had on before. She reached up and swatted at the fly that tried to land on her ear again.

A quick glance down at her datapad told her where she was and the last known location of a Power Ranger. Adam Park had been seen in the area. She had to find him before the enemy did.

She began searching. The sunlight reflected off of her clothing and blinded the driver of a small car, almost causing a car crash. This went unnoticed by the young woman.

A strong hand with callused fingers grabbed her shoulder and roughly spun her around. She was face to face with a human police officer. He had a heavy frown.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“I’m looking for the Power Rangers, have you seen them?”

“Power Rangers, hmm,” he said. His eyes flashed red.

She knocked his hand off of her and backed up several steps. Her arms came up in a defensive stance.

“You aren’t a human police officer!”

“So you noticed,” he said with a laugh. “I might as well reveal my true form.” In a flash his human form was gone and all that remained was a monster in a color somewhere between purple and pink.

She reached into her pocket and produced a small piece of metal with a yellow piece of glass or crystal set in the middle. It was raised up to the sky.

“Mirage Form,” she yelled out.

With a burst of yellow energy she transformed. She looked down at her body. If she had been honest with herself she never thought it would have worked. The yellow clad girl bounced around in a circle, admiring her transformed state.

“Who are you, girl?”

“Oh right, I am Mirage Yellow,” she said while striking a pose.

“Ha, you must have some kind of grand delusion if you think one girl can stop me?”

“She isn’t alone,” a male voice called out.

Running up from behind came two people. One of them was in red and one was in blue. They stopped next to Mirage Yellow.

“I am Mirage Red!”

“And… I’m Mirage Blue… I guess.” Mirage Blue’s words grew softer and trailed off.

“So, you three must be the current team of the legendary Power Rangers we have heard about.”

“We aren’t Power Rangers yet, monster,” Mirage Yellow said.

“We are Mirage Force, a trio of elite alien warriors that have come to Earth to join the ranks of the legendary Power Rangers,” Mirage Red said with some gusto.

“Do you have to tell every monster that?” Mirage Blue said with a sigh.

“Come on, let’s just fight him already,” Mirage Yellow said.

The other two nodded and the three advanced on the monster to start the battle.

 

“That’s him! That’s really him!” She pointed at the man.

“You really did find him, Felina,” the girl who had been transformed into Mirage Blue said.

“A cat’s nose is never wrong, Azure.”

“Adam Park. The second Mighty Morphin’ Black Ranger, the only Green Zero Ranger and the first Green Turbo Ranger. He has returned to service multiple times,” said Red. His adoration of the Power Rangers was so great that he only responded to his color. The two girls did not even know his real name.

“Come on, let’s go ask him if we can join the Power Rangers!” Felina was almost bouncing in place.

The three ran from their hiding place, across the street and up to the man. They all began talking at once. While it was mostly a jumble, a few words managed to be made out above the others.

“You know, it is really nice to always meet so many Power Ranger fans, especially ones as old as you three,” he said with a smile. “Here, don’t want you three to go away empty handed.”

The three found themselves each with a picture of him, with the name Johnny Yong Bosch written on each. Then he was gone, saying he was going to be late.

“Why did he give us something so weird?” Felina sniffed the picture.

“Don’t you see it? The Power Rangers are using assumed identities to protect their loved ones,” Red said.

“Are you sure about that?” Azure frowned.

“Yes, it is the only option. We have spent hours studying their battles and victories. There are a lot of evil forced that would want the Power Rangers dead.

“So we protect the Earth in their place until they can come out of hiding?” Felina asked.

“Exactly!”

“Oh, I am going to have to make even more disguises. You two need better disguises too. I have plenty of fabric back at the base. No one will ever suspect you aren’t from Earth.” Felina excitedly babbled about all her plans for disguises as the three walked back to their base.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I was trying to give it a same but opposite feel as Akibarangers. I really wish we didn't have a one thousand word max so I could have made this better.
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=27x438y)


End file.
